My New Girlfriend
by Hugkisshug
Summary: This is a sequel to 'Is She Really The One'. Find out what happens to Sloane. And how everything works out for Jack and Sloane. This story is rated M for a reason. If you do not like smut and sexual stuff I suggest you do not read. Anyway, I plan for this to be good so please review!
1. Chapter 1

"Doc, how is she?" asked Jack, worrying his head off.

"Um, do you really wanna know?" asked Dr. Demgen.

Jack nodded.

"Well, she was kicked pretty badly, and we can't tell if she's gonna make it or… not."

"What, no, she has to make it!"

"What she your girlfriend or something?" he asked.

"Well, no, but my ex-girfriend may be the cause she's here."

"Let me guess, your ex is a martial artist," he said, with a disapproving facial expression.

Jack didn't do anything.

"Maybe," he finally replied.

"Well, anyways, she's gonna have to be here for another few weeks," he said, sadly.

"Okay, just tell me when I can see her."

The doctor nodded and Jack left sadly, always looking back at Sloane's hospital room.

The next week,

"Seriously?" asked Jerry.

"Yeah," Jack replied.

"And so it's official, you're broken up," he asked, still trying to process everything that had happened last Friday.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I brake it off after what she did."

"I mean, I guess, snapped her neck?"

Jack nodded.

"Dude, can you see her yet?"

"No, the doctor said I can visit her tomorrow."

"Hey guys, did you hear about Sloane?" asked Kim, as she walked up next to them.

"Hey Crawford," said Jack.

"Isn't this great?" started Kim, "She may not make it! How cool an achievement is that? I mastered a move not even Jack can do!"

"Okay I can do it, I just choose not to kill my opponents."

"Sure, that's the reason," she said, bouncily.

"Kim why are you so happy? If anyone found out you're the reason Sloane's in hospital, you'll be the most hated girl on campus," stated Milton.

"I know, that's why you're not going to tell anyone, but in the meantime, why aren't you celebrating? I could have possibly ended Sloane Jenning's life!"

"That's why we're not celebrating," said Jack.

She leaned in for a kiss, but Jack ducked it.

"Baby, what's wrong?" she asked, giving her fake pouty face.

"I'm not your baby, anymore."

"Ugh, fine. Play hard to get it's adorable," she said, all smiley.

"Good-bye Crawford," said Jack, as he left with Milton and Jerry.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey can I come?" asked Jerry.

"Yeah, I'm visiting her this afternoon," replied Jack.

"Cool."

Later that day,

"Um excuse me," said Jack, when they got to the hospital.

"Yes?" said the lady at the information desk.

"Um I'm here to see Sloane Jennings," he replied.

"Oh yes, um room 405."

"Thanks."

Jack and Jerry entered Sloane's room.

Sloane was lying on her possible death bed, completely still.

"Sloane?" asked Jack, soothingly.

She didn't move or make a sound.

"I guess we should go," said Jack sadly.

Jack looked sadly at the dying girl. He walked up to her and stroked a piece hair out of her face.

"Hmmm?" she asked, softly.

"Sloane?" asked Jack, suddenly getting hopeful.

"Wha-what happened?" she asked.

Jerry walked over next to Jack.

"Jack!" she exclaimed.

"Sloane!" he said, nearly crying.

He reached down and hugged her.

Jerry looked at his phone.

"Oh dude, I gotta go, Kelsey has something to tell me."

"Kay."

"Oh feel better Sloane," said Jerry on his way out.

"Bye Jerry," said Sloane, sitting up.

"How are you fell in?" asked Jack.

"I'm fine," she replied.

Just then, the doctor walked in.

"Uh Jack, hi," said Dr. Demgen.

"Oh, uh see ya, Sloane," said Jack.

"See ya tomorrow Jack," said, Sloane.

Jack waved and left.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day,

"Jack!" exclaimed Sloane, rushing up to him.

He hugged her like he thought she'd never make it out of the doctors office.

Everyone cheered, she was after all the most popular girl in school. And the prettiest.

Jack was so happy that he kissed her, passionately. She kissed back even though she didn't know Jack and Kim had broken up.

"Sloane you're back," he exclaimed excitedly.

Just then Sloane saw Kim walk by. She broke out of his arms and pressed herself against the locker. Preparing for Kim to hit her.

Kim just walked by with a glare. But she wasn't alone. Brody was there glaring at her too.

"Sloane I need to ask you something," said Jack.

"Yeah, what is it?" she asked.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked.

Her mouth dropped open.

"Aren't you dating Kim?"

Jack shook his head.

Having over heard their conversation Kim ran away in tears.

"Why not?" she asked.

"Come on seriously? Why not? I think you can guess why."

"Right," she said, seeing what a stupid mistake she had made.

"So," he asked again.

"So what?" she asked.

"So will you be my girlfriend?"

"Oh, yeah sure!" she exclaimed, cheerily.

She held his arm and they walked off together.


End file.
